


peach and lime daiquiri

by cheriper



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriper/pseuds/cheriper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-sided delusion of attraction, a misunderstood boy and a self-diagnosed martyr. Add to the mix a mythical concoction and you get yourself a love potion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peach and lime daiquiri

**Author's Note:**

> Done for SasuSaku Month 2011. For the prompt, Manipulate.

The loud party music boomed from Inuzuka Kiba's own home theater system, the rhythm reverberating inside her chest as her heart thumps at the same beat, if not faster. Slowly drawing out a vial from the pockets of her red coat, she struggled at first in opening the cap before she managed to pour the purple liquid into the red cup in the table. Sakura was pretty sure every colored cups laid in front of her is spiked. It makes her feel less guilty about this scheme.

She's only going to amplify Sai's inebriaty, to the point of confession. Well, sort of. Unless both Ino and Sakura were wrong about their assumptions

" _A love potion?" Two girls, both well in their late teenage years, sat inside a very girly room, doing pedi's when Ino started going off about Sakura's nonexistent love life. Or maybe just thelack of initiative on her part. She had been attracted to Sai lately. It's not much of liking per se, but it's better than wasting away her youtful years on a certain man(boy) who is wasting away his youthful years trying to prove himself to the world when there is nothing left to prove anymore._

_Maybe that's what attracted her to Sai in the first place. The laidback, carefree attitude was certainly a refreshing change from the type of guy who would never notice her simply because the complicated trappings of love is not among his list of priorities. With Sai, she knows she have a chance to fight for him, even though she doesn't grab it._

Which prompted Ino to taking the matters to her professional hands _, she thought sullenly._

" _You are being delusional, Pig. And I thought you couldn't get any crazier."_

" _Oh shut up, Forehead. Without me, you'll still be pinning after that human ice block heir. I mean, I did pointed his hotness out for you when he reached the age, but why couldn't you have chosen the_ better  _brother? The one who would make time for you. The one less arrogant. The one—"_

" _Okay! I get your point! I'm stupid enough to fall in love with my childhood friend! End of story! We both know I've moved on to greener pastures."_

_Ino straightened up and made fanning motions with her long dainty fingers. "All thanks to me. Which brings us to my point."_

_The blonde picked, more like hauled actually, something up from her baby blue backpack. It was a big old book. Like the type of aged books archiving the Grimm's Fairytales complete with the velvet cover and metal hinges. In its front cover it read,_ "Ars Amatoria" _in pretty cursive typography._

" _Since when did you get into books?"_

_With a haughty smile and her blue eyes twinkling with mischief, Ino proudly retorted. "Since the day I found out that Love Potions are quite real and effective. Heads up, forehead. A love potion is all we need. And BOOM! Sai's all yours."_

Which brings her here: to Kiba's Annual Outrageous Party, where everyone enters sober and leaves highly intoxicated and humiliated in one way or another. Last year, it almost caused a scandal in the University. Let's just say that Tojo Karin reached the peak of her notoriety through an alleged sex tape in one of Kiba's rooms.

She shuddered at the thought that whatever she and Ino concocted may poison Sai. And if the news leaks out, she's pretty sure she's going to say bye-bye to her medical degree.

"This better be worth it, Ino-pig. Or I'm going to have fun maiming you." she mumbled.

 

_isn't this exactly where you'd like me?_

_  
_

Across the dimly lit room, another blonde idiot was planting ideas to a certain raven-head who looked fuming. One should have years of practice before coming to that conclusion, but since Naruto practically grew up with Sasuke from baby cribs up to their crummy dorm room, he could get away with claiming he knows Sasuke enough,

But knowing doesn't really constitute to treading along carefully with Sasuke's temper.

"Sasuke, my man! Good to see you here! So, what brought you and your normally busy pretty face here?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. The idiot actually had the gall to play innocent with him. "Well, my idiot of a roommate went to great lengths by changing our door locks so I couldn't get inside our dorm room tonight. Quite conviniently at the same night as this fucking party."

Naruto boomed his signature loud laughter which was drowned by the music coming from the speakers. "Whatever, Sasuke. I know you're dying to be here after you found out  _she'_ s going to be in here." The blonde clapped a hand at Sasuke's shoulder, steering him deeper into the mess of people and couches and party whatnots.

Uchiha Sasuke was not a fan of rowdy college parties like these. In fact, he prefer to spend his time alone in the library reading up on his _Fundamentals of Corporate Finance_  or helping out on his part-time work in a downtown cafe. By doing these things, he puts his mind into perspective. He sees the goals his father expected from him, throwing away the distractions caused by a certain pink-haired girl who likes to believe she's not good enough for him when in reality,  _he_  is the one not good enough.

Sasuke knows Naruto is just looking out for him. For a few months now, there had been a big change in his environment. Well maybe not big enough, but enough to tip off the equilibrium of his precariously balanced world. Naruto finally—FINALLY-asked Hinata out. The girl the blonde idiot was simpering about since they were in middle school.

If that doesn't make him look bad, he doesn't know what else could.

Aside from the huge ego blow, Naruto started bringing Hinata to their small dorm room. And although they try their best to minimize the displays of affetion, they couldn't hide the fact that they are very much happy in love and that bothers Sasuke a lot. It makes him think about the chances that keeps on letting go—the chances that he did let go, never comning back again. Not now, not ever. Sakura had already moved on.

Or so he had heard. And to his cousin, no less!

He thinks this is her last bout of revenge for all those years of pain he had dealt to her.

They made their way into what he supposed to be the dining hall. There were bowls of chips and multicolored paper bowls laid out in the long table. Naruto halted before turning to him. "I'm going to get drinks. Get us food, then we'll find your little love lady."

Before he could say anything, the idiot left him alone.

 

_praying for love in a lap dance_

_and paying in naivety_

_  
_

Naruto spotted her in front of the refreshments table, looking a little shaken. He chalked it up to the dim lighting, but when Sakura didn't notice him when he walked up to her, he knows something was wrong.

"Sakura-chan? What's the matter? I've been calling your name out, and you aren't responding."

Green eyes widened. "Naruto! I didn't see you there! How long have you been standing there?"

"Errrr. I just came in." Blue eyes narrowed at her suspiciously. "Is there something you'd like to share with me, Sakura-chan?"

She knows Naruto didn't see her pouring the contents of the vial in a cup, but she couldn't stop feeling nervous. It feels as if she's commiting a crime. Well, technically she is. This could be considered as invasion of privacy, if not attempted murder. She's going to rot in jail. More importantly, she's going to get kicked out of her Medicine Program.

She gulped visibly before summoning up a beguilling smile. "What are you talking about, Naruto? I was just thinking about my schedule for next week. Apparently, I had a conflicting appointment on Wednesday and I just realized this now." She let out a fake giggle just to be sure.

And Naruto being Naruto, bought her act. She could only thank the Gods for the moment for withholding Naruto a little in that department. He smiled his big bright smile before plucking two cups from the table.

"That's very good to hear, Sakura-chan! Anyway, I have to go back in now. I brought Prissy Pants with Pretty Face here, and you know how sociable he is. See you around!" With that, he left Sakura, still feeling dazed.

She shook her head, clearing away the momentary guilt before turning to her mission for tonight. Before she managed to turn, she felt her phone vibrate in her out a curse for being disrupted at such a crucial time, she fished out the phone and read Ino's message.

 

_Sasucakes in D Party. Just thought U shud know.;) Good luck with Sai!_

 

She doesn't know if it's Bestfriend Sixth Sense, but somehow Ino always manages to catch her in momentuous times just to drop by an insult or a cheer.

She turned towards the refreshments table after keeping the phone back when she noticed the absence of the cup she poured the contents in. And she swore in that moment, her heart raced a million miles before spontaneously halting.

The cup was gone and whoever drinks from that will be consumed by so much affections for her.

In a moment, her life flashed before her eyes. All bad decisions she had made in her life seemed to pale in comparison to this one. This is an impending tragic, she knew it. But she still went through it because she was blinded by her infatuation with Sai. Or maybe it was desperation to have a move on with life after Sasuke rejected her affections again and again.

"Damage Control! Damage Control, Sakura! Think!" She slapped a hand repeatedly on her forehead, feeling the warm tears prickling her eyes. _This can't be happening!_

And before any more tragedies happened, something clicked inside her head as she remembered Naruto and his unwanted presence before her life turned into shambles. Suddenly powered by adrenaline, she set out with Naruto's name on her fist.

She found Naruto just in time to see Sasuke finishing up his red paper cup. And it is wonderfully convenient that Naruto had a different color of cup. There is fury raging through her veins but above the negative feelings of anger and rage, she could feel fear gripping her heart.

Sasuke could not drink that! She had given up on him by pursuing Sai. And she wouldn't stand for Sasuke falling in love with her because she manipulated him into it. The idea of being chosen by Sasuke as a result of a  _love potion_  cuts through her more than the bitter years of his rejection.

She walked towards him, and she knows he captured his attention when he looked directly at her with his onyx eyes. Her heart started racing, from her anger or from her nervousness brought out by Sasuke, she doesn't know.

"You idiot, why did you drink that? Are you trying to give me an excuse in the chance that you're going to reject me again? Is that it? ARGH! You are so annoying! That wasn't even for you! That was for Sai!"

By this time, she was shaking Sasuke by his collar before he roughly took her hinds in his. "What are you talking about?"

"The punch you drank was spiked!"

"Oh. Everything served in this party is spiked, Sakura-chan! Dont'cha worry!" Naruto butted in, his tone bright as if he solved the problem already.

"No, you idiot! That was spiked with a love potion! It was meant for Sai!" Sakura turned to Sasuke. Her eyes glittering with tears unshed, flooded with hurt and sadness. Her initial anger doesn't matter anymore at this point.

Sasuke will like her, not Sai, but only because of a stupid concoction. A cup of poisoned punch beat her by years of bettering herself. All her efforts, if before were wasted, were now obliterated into oblivion.

"What do you see in that idiot anyway? He's just going to string you along."

She let out a gasp before narrowing her eyes at him. "What did you say? You're one to talk! At least he pays attention to me! He notices when I do things for him! He actually gives me time, Sasuke! If it's only for a short while, I will have Sai, That's better than someone who doesn't even look at me."

She chuckled darkly before continuing with her tirade. "Oh but wait! Since you drank the potion that was meant for Sai, of course you're going to look at me now. Well, I'm sorry for ruining your lifelong plans, Sasuke. But it seems you're going to be chasing after me from now on. Much like what I did with you for several years."

Sasuke tightened his grip on her wrist before pulling her closer. She's feeling bitter about him, but it doesn't mean she have the right to step over his feelings, no matter how safely hidden they were. They were there, existing, pulsing like an underground river. Alive. And she doesn't know that, but maybe it's time to let her know and to stop inflicting pain to both of them.

"Idiot." His eyes softened a little. He didn't even know he was capable of feeling such immense emotions until she made her way under his skin. The wight in his chest suddenly became a warm comfort. For the first time in years, loving Sakura doesn't feel like an obstacle. It was a need to be fed, like a requirement for living.

"I don't need a love potion to fall in love with you; your pink hair is enough." As if to prove his point, Sasuke gently gripped the back of her head, leading her face closer to his before she captured her lips to his, sealing his faith over to this crazy pink-haired woman.


End file.
